The Great and Powerful Igneel
by GeminiMab
Summary: A short thought on what it might be like if Igneel met Happy and Lucy when Natsu found him. (I do NOT own FT)


Lucy stood in shock at the sight before her. She was not only frightened, but anxiety was building as well as several other emotions she didn't quite know how to react to. So she chose to stand still and could only think that for once her partner's happiness and excitement was not tangible. Briefly she realized Happy had taken purchase on her head. Still she didn't move. How could she? Before her stood not only a dragon but _the dragon_. The one she had heard so many stories about, one who she herself held high regard for thanks to her partner.

"Igneel fight me!" Came the joyous cry of Natsu.

A murderous glint shone in the dragon's eyes as he bellowed, "You dare to challenge the one and only Great and Powerful Igneel?"

Lucy saw the interaction take place and held her breath. Could it be the dragon didn't recognize his own adoptive son? Her heart fell and try as she might she still couldn't bring herself to move. Time moved around her slowly as she watched Natsu lunge at the dragon, but suddenly the dragon's visage changed to one of mischief. She watched as his enormous tail swooped down trapping Natsu under it.

A laugh like that of an explosion rang out. "You are still too slow Natsu." Igneel chortled out.

Under the weight of the tail Natsu huffed, "Whatever you cheated! Get your fat ass tail off me!"

Igneel growled and swiped giant talons at the boy. He didn't leave a scratch but a large bump instead. "You know very well my tail is not fat. I taught you better manners than this!"

A weak, "Aye," was heard from a now out of it Natsu.

Igneel took note of the exceed attempting to pull the boy from under him. "What name do you go by Exceed? And how do you know this boy?"

Happy stopped his attempts and stood as tall as he could, "AYE! My name is Happy! I'm Natsu's partner. He helped hatch me!" Happy stated proudly.

The dragon smiled and flopped down to a more comfortable laying position. Lifting his tail he let Happy pull Natsu up to stand. Taking note that once the boy fully recovered he sat down comfortably as well with the same smile he remembered from the boy's youth. "I'm glad to hear Natsu learned some patients. It takes a kind heart to care for an egg." Ignoring the indignant look and half hearted punch he received from said boy, he turned his attention to the girl standing before him. Inhaling deeply there were many things he could tell quickly. "Celestial maiden what name do you bare?"

Natsu spoke up suddenly smiling brighter, "That's Luce! She's my partner too!"

"AYE SIR!"

Igneel glared down at Natsu for a moment, "Boy what did I tell you about manners? Let the girl speak for herself!" He chuckled as Natsu pouted at the reprimand. Turning once more to the girl he spoke, "Is Luce your proper name young lady?"

Being spoken to directly from Igneel caused Lucy to blush for some reason. Bowing her head a bit she finally spoke, "No sir. My proper name is Lucy Heartfilla."

The dragon perked a bit at this. He was correct, "Heartfilla you say? What is your relation to Jude and Layla Hearfilla?"

Lucy frowned a bit at the question, "The name holds little meaning since you were around. The fortune my family held is long gone. But to answer you I was their daughter. They both passed. If I may ask, how did you know what magic I used?"

For a moment the dragon just looked at her. Suddenly a smile that reminded her somewhat of Natsu's plastered across the dragon's snout, "You smell like the heavens child! Did my idiot son not tell you how wonderful my senses were?" he said choosing to not comment further on her lineage.

"OI! Igneel you're so smart! That's what she smells like!" Natsu cheered ignoring the insult.

Lucy huffed as the blush crept forward again, "Don't go around smelling people Natsu! It's creepy!"

Natsu turned to her and blinked, "I don't weirdo! It's not my fault your place reeks of you! You live there!"

"Are you saying I stink now? Baka!"

"No I never said that! Calm down Luce all I'm saying is your house smells like you."

"And I said don't go around sniffing people! Pervert!"

"How the hell am I a pervert? I don't go around stripping like that ice princess!"

Leaning over to the exceed, Igneel spoke in a low tone, "Are they always like this?"

Happy flew up to eye level with the great dragon, "AYE! Lucy's weird and gets mad for no reason all the time! Like whenever we go to have a sleep over she gets mad and yells at us for breaking in or sleeping in her bed! But where else do you sleep?"

Igneel couldn't help but laugh. So his senses were as right as always. He had much to discuss with the two children in front of him but for the moment that could wait. He had to hear the story of these two meeting. Noticing that the pair's attitudes had changed once again he internally smiled. "Come you two," he called, "Tell me stories of your travels in my absence and how you met such a spirited young woman."

The two smiled regarding the dragon. Reaching down Natsu took hold of Lucy's hand and began pulling her back to sit with Happy and Igneel. Leaning down he whispered, "I always knew he'd like you." Chuckling when he saw she blushed further he continued to pull her along saying, "Come on Luce, don't be so slow it's story time!"


End file.
